


Firmament

by benedictcumberlongpond



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Archangel Raphael!Cullen, DAI AU, Hellsex, Lucifer!Dorian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictcumberlongpond/pseuds/benedictcumberlongpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lucifer,” a voice said close by, and Dorian turned slowly to face the newcomer. It was obvious he didn’t belong in Hell, an eminent being of golds and whites, wings curled around himself, blond hair glowing around his serene expression. <br/>“Is that what they call me now?” He asked bemusedly, twisting a ring on his finger, feeling the drag of skin against cold metal. <br/>“Dorian,” he amended. <br/>“Cullen,” Dorian smiled.</p>
<p>Warnings for slight violence, nsfw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firmament

**Author's Note:**

> Dorian is a little dark in this fic, but I hope you enjoy it!

From the ever-shifting intangible perch of the clouds, the Earth lacked artistic vision. The ocean was capped in smudges of white, a ripped-paper painting that faded into poorly-rendered greens and browns, deserts and mountains and lakes reverted to an eyesore of colours and shapes.

Dorian felt wind the wind tearing at his face, scratching fingers over his bare chest, cruelly tugging at his broken wings as he fell and wondered if he would miss that view.

A stream of bloodied feathers marked his descent from Heaven, gravity forcing his newly mortal body downwards at an alarming speed that forced tears to his eyes, blurring the Earth further into an abstract mess of endless green.

He felt his throat burning as he laughed, his chest contracting with each burst of mirth that was caught in the wind.

He was going to die.

The green was expanding rapidly, and he thought of his father, of his rules, of what he had done and what he had broken, and laughter was the trail he left as sure as his shedding wings as he fell to the waiting, hungry ground, her jaws open wide in supplication to receive his life.

He didn’t die.

Some days he wishes he did.

 

-

 

His Kingdom was a vast unchanging landscape of blacks and vivid reds – splashes of blood and screams that echoed constantly, like white noise.

Dorian had grown used to it, though his conscience still screamed inside of him in tandem with the lost souls – the ones being tortured by minions who called him _Master._

“Lucifer,” a voice said close by, and Dorian turned slowly to face the new comer. It was obvious he didn’t belong in Hell, an eminent being of golds and whites, wings curled around himself, blond hair glowing around his serene expression.

“Is that what they call me now?” He asked bemusedly, twisting a ring on his finger, feeling the drag of skin against cold metal.

“Dorian,” he amended.

“Cullen,” Dorian smiled, adjusting the lapel of his shirt. “To what do I owe the pleasure? Has _dad_ finally decided to finish the job, sent his General to do the deed?”

“Wh- I’m not here to _kill_ you.” Cullen said, stepping towards the throne where Dorian sat. The whole tableau was wrong, an angel in supplication to the beautiful embodiment of evil.

“What then?” Dorian asked, standing and making his way down the steps, shoes _clicking_ on each step with an echo that rang through his formidable land, wondering why he felt such disappointment.

“I wanted to see you, Dorian, after what happened.” Cullen said, his voice the crack of a whip.

“You _missed_ me?”

“Is it so hard to believe?”

“Well,” Dorian smirked. “No. I am unbearably attractive and incredibly charming. I imagine there is a lack of it in Heaven now that I’ve been…” his confident façade faltered.

“Dorian,” Cullen said again, stepping towards him. Dorian could feel his angelic aura, like a warm, sweet-smelling breeze that was getting caught in his hair and filling up the creases in his skin.

“I never imagined,” Dorian spoke softly, and Cullen moved forwards to catch his words. “That it might hurt so much.”

The pain from his broken wings was loathe to fade, clawing at him eternally in anguishing lines down his back, though he had long since severed bone and feathers.

Dorian breathed in slowly, letting the air around Cullen permeate in his throat, and he hungered momentarily to _taste_ him, to remember how Heaven felt, to slide his hands over each inch of skin and really _feel_ what he was missing out on.

Dorian could feel himself cracking, and he turned his back to resume his throne.

“Leave me,” He said, more forcefully than intended, tears stinging in the corners of his eyes and burning his cheeks. Angels couldn’t cry – it was a uniquely human experience.

_You gave your wings for this,_ he reminded himself as a tear breached his cheekbone and traced itself down his neck.

“Dorian,” Cullen was following, and he felt as the Angel’s hand touched his shoulder, burning heat through his clothes and warming his entire body, stirring his stomach and forcing a growl from between his lips.

“Don’t _touch_ me,” Dorian said, rolling his shoulders to throw off the contact. He could still feel it though, a tantalizing glimpse of Heaven, bruising him in its intensity.

Cullen was resolute, his stance a warrior’s rest, his wings encompassing the space behind him in blinding whites and golds. Dorian lunged at him, gripping him by the shoulders and pressing their lips together in the mockery of a kiss, something cruel and hunger-fuelled, biting against the Angel and licking into his mouth. Cullen’s hands came to his hips, pulling him in closer, and the contact sent shivers up Dorian’s body, filling him with light so brilliant it was scorching, softening his lips, relaxing his tensed muscles, soothing the pain in his back until he was numb.

Cullen kissed him then, a gentle movement of lips and a sweet tongue that licked against his mouth.

Dorian pulled away, feeling his pain take root again, his hatred cracking through his bones and shuddering against his skin.

“Don’t,” Dorian said, but his voice was weak, broken in his anguish, and Cullen reached for him again, wrapping him in his muscle-chorded embrace, kisses finding his neck, lapping up his throat in righteous flames of a passion that was almost Holy.

“ _Cullen,”_ Dorian whispered, fingers tangling in the Angel’s hair, so impossibly soft as he pressed into him, tears finding his cheeks again as Cullen tore open the fabric of his shirt, licking down his chest.

Dorian spun them together, tossing the Angel backwards towards the stairs of his throne, pain possessing his body again as Cullen winced, flexing his wings, and Dorian took a breath as if diving underwater as he approached the Commander, crawling over his body, aligning himself to the Angel and pressing deliciously close, licking over Cullen’s collarbone and kissing over his chest, moving downwards, peeling aside layers of cloth and armour until his cock was visible, hard against his stomach.

“Dorian,” Cullen whispered.

“Call me Lucifer,” Dorian replied, wrapping his lips around Cullen’s cock, enveloping him in the warm, wet, softness of his mouth.

The Angel cried out, his head falling backwards and Dorian sucked, licking over the head languorously before swallowing him deep, clenching his throat, pulling back and letting saliva coat Cullen’s dick.

He lapped over the tip, tasting the Angel’s pre-cum like ichor, and Dorian sucked hungrily, desperate to taste Cullen’s release, to watch as the Commander came undone beneath him.

He was already shuddering, wings fluttering desperately as his hands clenched and unclenched, his face a mask of pleasure as he breathed unevenly.

Dorian’s hands were claws against his hips, crescent-moon shapes blossoming in blood as he sucked deeper, fucking his mouth over the Angel’s cock, wet noises filling the spaces that Cullen’s moans were not. His whole body was being enveloped in the warmth of Cullen’s presence, making his skin ache strangely and his eyes want to fall shut, his mouth working slowly, leisurely, enjoying each pleasured sound coming from the Angel.

“Dorian,” Cullen moaned, and Dorian felt the name like encouragement in his chest, and he sped his actions, lips moving over his cock in sure strokes, tongue soft and heavy against the underside of his dick, one hand squeezing against his balls and the other scraping deliciously over a nipple, tracing over the outline of his abs, joining his mouth against the Angel’s dick as he sucked, drawing him again and again into the softness of his throat until Cullen was shouting, the noise echoing around the chamber and drowning out the screams of the tortured souls.

His release was a hot splash against Dorian’s tongue, and he swallowed Cullen’s cock eagerly, tasting him, his tongue flattening against the bottom of his mouth.

Cullen eventually pulled away, tucking his softening cock back into layers of cloth and standing from the stairs, pulling Dorian up by the elbows.

“Did you get what you wanted?” Cullen asked.

“Did _you,”_ Dorian shot back. “You’re the one who came to visit me, after all.”

Cullen sighed, letting go of Dorian and stepping away. The pain immediately engulfed him, and he gasped in a shaky breath, setting his jaw and clenching his hands to fists.

“You know I didn’t come for-”

“They’ll be wondering where you are.” Dorian cut him off, turning so he didn’t have to watch the Angel leave, beginning his walk back to his throne, the screams already penetrating his skull once more.

“R-right.” Cullen said gently. “I’ll be back, I’m not giving up on you, Dorian.”

Dorian winced, heavy feet finding the last step and turning him as he sat, propping up his long legs against the footrest and sneering down at Cullen.

“If they call me Lucifer now, what do they call you?” He asked.

“Raphael.” Cullen answered, shaking out his wings. “They call me Raphael.”

He was gone in an instant, and Dorian stared at the place he had been, letting the pain numb him as he stared over his black and red landscape, wishing just once for a splash of green.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm over at amatuskadanvhenan.tumblr.com if you wanna say hey.


End file.
